Generally, there is known a quick connector which is provided with a female connector member, a male connector member which fits into this female member via a sealing member, and a retainer which exists in a circular space between the connector members and which is interposed between the inner periphery of the female connector member and the outer periphery of the male connector member to be engaged therewith, thereby preventing the male connector member from coming off from the female connector member in the axial direction. See, for example, JP-A No. 201355/1999. This type of connector can be removed and disassembled easily without using a tool such as a releasing tool. In addition, this type of connector has another advantage in that the retainer is reusable.
However, in the configuration as described above, a portion where the female connector member seals and retains the male connector member is offset away from a portion where the male connector member is fixed on the female connector member. Therefore, there is a possibility that vibrations may occur on each component.